The Prisoner's Daughter
by StarCrimson
Summary: When Isabelle Blackly finds that Sirius Black is her father, her entire world turns upside down. What happens when Sirius finds out? Or what happened to Isabelle's birth mother? Read and review please 3 (At the moment it has a T rating, but it may change to M in later chapters) George Weasley/OC and Sirius Black/OC (It also includes other character from the fabulous series)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK owns this master piece, not me

This is the version when nobody we love dies..

The Prisoner's Daughter:

Chapter 1:

When Isabelle (that's me, but for this intro, I'm being a narrator) woke up this morning, she did not expect to be kidnapped, to be drunk or to find out that everything she thought was true was wrong.. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I think we should go back to the start of Isabelle's crazy 6th year…

When my adoptive mum Vera woke me up it was seven o'clock. I checked my watch. I was shocked. For the first time in my life I slept through my alarm. I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. Even though it was my sixth year at Hogwarts, I still feared missing the Hogwarts Express like I nearly had my first year.

Soon it was 10 o'clock and we were leaving for the train. I remember the year previously. How exciting it had been to be in Dumbledore's Army. I also wondered if Harry and his friends would be continuing to host it.

As I crossed the barrier, I couldn't wait to see my friends again. There was a certain gloom surrounding us on the platform. More people had gone missing over the summer holidays and some people looked incredibly worried. I soon found Luna and Neville.

"Everyone seem so afraid. I heard that Ollivander has gone missing. He was taken from his shop in Diagon Alley." I said to them.

"Yeah, it was in the Daily Prophet. More shops have been closing down each month." Neville replied.

"Have you been down to Weasley Wizard Wheezers?" I asked him.

"Yeah, doesn't the place look bloody awesome? Fred and George gave me a free Sneakascope." Neville said.

Luna had been standing there silently. "I'm going to miss them this year. They always made me laugh." She said dreamily.

"Yeah, they were pretty cool. Apparently, they're going to open a shop in Hogsmead." Neville said.

"Yeah, they're going to visit us!" Ginny cried from behind them suddenly. She jumped on their backs, nearly knocking them over.

I started to laugh. Soon they joined in to. The clock nearly struck eleven.

"We'd better get on the train." I said. The others nodded and we went to go find a compartment.

Soon into the trip, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined us.

"Hey!" I said, smiling at them.  
"Hey." They replied.

"Did you guys have a nice holiday?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, I spent the holidays with my godfather. Now that he's been vindicated too, he doesn't have to hide." Harry said cheerfully.

I hesitated for a moment. "Who is your godfather?" I asked.

"Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK owns this master piece, not me Sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter.

This is the version when nobody we love dies.. (Except Dumbledore)

The Prisoner's Daughter:

Chapter 2:

"Sirius Black?" I said.

"Yeah, he is so cool! After he was injured at the Department of Mysteries, he was shown to be innocent. Sometimes the Ministry is so dumb." Harry replied.

"When haven't they been? I heard now that that ex-Auror… um what's his name? Scrimgeour; has been made Minister, a lot of things will change in the Ministry." Ron said.

"Who told you that? Your dad?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, the promoted him, so he knows a bit more than he used to." Ron replied proudly.

"I'm going to join the Order as soon as I can. Sirius would have let me join last year, except well…" Harry trailed off.

"Mum wouldn't have let you mate; she would have killed Sirius if he'd tried to allow you." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah well, we can dream can't we?" Harry said. He winked at Ron. Everyone in the compartment burst into laughter.

"Isn't there a new teacher this year?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me when he took me to Sirius. His name is Professor Horace Slughorn." Harry replied. I let out a laugh.

"That's a rather unfortunate name." I replied with a grin. Harry laughed too.

"Yeah well, he kinda looks like my Uncle Vernon, but he's a bit… different." Harry said.

"Yeah, my Gran is friends with him," Neville said gloomily. "He told Gran that he was coming back from retirement to teach at Hogwarts. Potions I think."

Ron spat out the water he was drinking. "What?! Does that mean that Snape is gone?"

"Nah, he's teaching DADA." Neville replied. Harry's jaw fell open.

"Great! My favourite subject just went down the drain." Harry said with a glare.

"Have you ever heard the way that he talks about the Dark Arts?" I asked. "He friggen' talks about it like he's in love with it."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"He's been after that job for years, why would Dumbledore just give it to him?" Harry said. "Nobody trusts him. _**I **_don't trust him."

"I doubt anyone does." Neville replied.

"He's not as bad as you think." Luna said dreamily. Harry stared at Luna. She didn't seem to notice.

I looked through the cabin door and saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. Ginny had seen it too, because a few seconds later she excused herself from the cabin and left in the direction the blonde hair went. Ginny had told me last year that she was dating the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe her at first; a Weasley in love with a Malfoy. It was unheard of. Of course I swore to secrecy not to tell her brother, it was like Romeo and Juliet. Now that more and more Slytherins were gone, Draco had become nicer and nicer to the Weasleys. He didn't pick at Ron anymore; the Inquisitorial squad incident had been over looked. Draco had actually, in the middle of Diagon Alley, apologised to Ron and his entire family. Ron, still suspicious of him, had shook his hand solemnly staring at him intently. Molly, however, had not been so reserved, gave Draco a hug. It was quite a shock.

Anyway, back to the present…

I smiled inwardly. Ginny could try to be less obvious. I caught Hermione's eye. We smirked at one another, something Gryffindor's are not known for doing. Ron, of course, was oblivious to the whole exchange.

Ron, Neville and Harry were having a debate over who will win the Quidditch Cup this year. Ron was defending his team, The Chudley Cannons.

Hermione looked at the boys, an amused smile on her face.

Ron broke off the conversation to say "I have a surprise for all of you. Fred and George are coming back to re-do seventh year." We all gasped in shock.

"Really?" Hermione said. "You didn't mention it when Harry, Sirius and I came over on the holidays!"

"They wanted it to be a surprise. They're Apparating to Hogwarts later." Ron said.

Seamus knocked on the cabin door and went in. "Oi! That new teacher Slughorn is on the train and he's asking for you Harry."

"Great. This will be good." Harry said. He quickly told them all what Dumbledore had told him about Slughorn wanting to 'collect' him.

"Well, go then." I said. "He knows you're on the train, and you can't avoid him. Tell us what happened when you get back."

"Fine," He said "I'll see you guys later."

The afternoon went past rather quickly and soon we were arriving at Hogwarts. Harry still hadn't returned.  
"Don't worry. I'll go look for him." Luna said.

We all exited the train. I looked around but couldn't see Harry anywhere. Hagrid's familiar voice travelled down the platform. I smiled. It was good to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JK owns this master piece, not me

This is the version when nobody we love dies.. (except Dumbledore)

The Prisoner's Daughter:

Chapter 3:

We were all seated in the Great Hall. There was still no sign of Harry. The Sorting Hat say its song and began to sort the new first years. It wasn't until after the ceremony did Harry arrive.

"He's covered in blood. Why is he always covered in blood?" Hermione asked; a hysterical note in her voice.

"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron replied. Luna also crept quietly into the Hall and sat at Ravenclaw table without anyone noticing. Harry sat between Hermione and me.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Crabbe is what happened. He saw me snooping around. He put a spell on me, _Perificus Totallus_. Then he kicked me in the face. Luna found me with those weird glasses of hers." Harry said.

"Why were you snooping around in the first place?" I asked him.

"Well, I heard them talking on the platform. Crabbe was talking to the other Slytherins in seventh year. He told them the master had a job for him to do. I'm assuming that Voldemort is 'the Master' they were talking about. That must mean that Crabbe has the Dark Mark." Harry said. A few moments later, the doors opened again to reveal two people. They were dress in school robes and had their wands in their hands. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Fred? George? What are you guys doing here? And in school robes?" Ginny asked when they walked over.

"We're finishing our last year here," Fred said.

"We thought it might be good to, now that Umbridge is gone." George finished.

George sat down beside me and Fred sat next to Ginny.

"Hey George." I said shyly.

"Hey." He replied with a grin.

Dumbledore called for attention and we all looked to the teachers' table.

"I would like to welcome back to our school, to finish their last year at school, Misters Fred and George Weasley. " Dumbledore said with a smile. Everyone clapped, even the Slytherins, though rather grudgingly.

"Now, dig in!" Dumbledore said. At that moment, food appeared on the table.

"Thank Merlin. I'm starving." Ron said with a grin.

"Ron, you're always starving." Neville said.

Ginny slid up to Ron and ruffled his hair. "Aw! Ickle Ronnie-kins is a growing boy and needs to eat as much as he can."

Everyone laughed at Ginny's sugar sweet voice. Ron went bright red, and then he gave an embarrassed chuckle.

The feast continued until the last morsel of food was scraped off the plates. Dumbledore stood up.

"Now all of you get to bed. You all have a long day of learning ahead." He said.

Voices called overhead. Things like "First years, this way." Or "Come on to the Common Room." Or even "Move out the way, first years coming through."

"Belle." Ginny said, pulling on my arm.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? I need someone to talk to." She said.

"Okay." I agreed. We walked over to an empty class room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." Ginny blurted.

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"I kinda want to take the next step, but I'm only fifteen; and there is something I don't want him to see." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"In my first year, I was possessed by Tom Riddle, as you know. He gave me something that I can never forget, something I can never remove. It hurt so much when he did it." She said.

"What is it?" I asked again, getting worried.

She began to take off her robe and her shirt and turned around. Nestled between her shoulder blades was the Dark Mark. I gasped.

"I've never told anyone, well besides Mum. When it was just me and her home alone, she saw it. I didn't know it was there until she told me. It was just sore there. I thought Tom has just burned me, I didn't realise that he'd Marked me." Ginny said.

I held her hand while she cried softly. Ginny wiped her tears away.

"Draco hates nothing more than Voldemort and his followers. He's seen what it has done to his family. His father is in Askaban and his mother is trapped in that concrete monstrosity of a manor. He is afraid that Voldemort will come for his mother. I don't want him to see something he despises on my back." She put her robes back on. I hugged her tightly.

"If you just tell him what you told me, he'll understand. Maybe when Voldemort is dead, there might be a way to remove it." I said. Ginny gave me a watery smile. "Let's get back to the Common Room. They're probably wondering where we are."

I held her hand all the way back to the Common room.

"Sleep Ginny. You'll feel better after you've slept." I said with a smile. She smiled in return and went to her own room.

I found my way back to my room.

I feel asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


End file.
